


Your New Boyfriend

by oakwoodplank



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakwoodplank/pseuds/oakwoodplank
Summary: Tommy and Wilbur watch Wilbur's new music video, but Tommy gets a little carried away.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 313





	Your New Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynnitwillonlygetworse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnitwillonlygetworse/gifts).



> This Tombur fic was as a Secret Santa gift! I hope I did okay, I'm really proud of it!

“Are you ready, Tommy?” Wilbur asked about his new song, “Your New Boyfriend,” which would be premiering in two minutes. 

The two stood in Wil’s house around a phone which Tommy had been holding up, waiting for the older’s new song to start.

Tommy nodded excitedly. He loved hearing Wilbur sing, it was so calming and his voice fits each song he wrote perfectly. Sometimes he wished he could truly tell him how he felt without it being weird. Was Tommy so wrong though? Wilbur was admittedly attractive, he cared for others, he was always there for Tommy, he was mature, and so really, what’s not to like?

Before Tommy had any more time to continue thinking, Wilbur hit Tommy’s shoulder lightly to get him to look back at the youtube premiere countdown.

__

_5  
4  
3  
2  
1_

__

_“Life isn’t quite what I thought it’d be”_

Tommy’s eyes lit up as he heard Wilbur’s familiar singing.

_“When I was a kid on VOIP”_

Tommy seemed to notice the smallest of details in the music video.

_“I thought when I get older”_

“Wilbur has pretty eyes.” Tommy thought to himself.

_“I’d marry her, I told her”_

Tommy took in every bit of the video, thinking more about Wil each time, thinking more about how he’d be alright if Wilbur randomly decided to kiss him.

_“Now I’m 26 and I work in an office”_

“You are not twenty-six.” Tommy laughed, looking towards Wilbur, causing him to roll his eyes and motioned back to the video.

“Pay attention,” Wilbur whispered.

_“9 til 5’s not the best, I’ll be honest”_

Tommy also took notice of just how good Wilbur looked in this music video, but it wasn’t as if he never looked good.

_“If I could change a single thing, I’d make it me and not him”_

“Get ready Tommy, you know this part,” Wilbur said in a soft voice, to not drown out the video.

Tommy nodded softly, not turning away from the video, his eyes gleaming as he waited excitedly for the chorus.

 _“But he’s in your bed and I’m in your twitch chat!”_ Tommy found himself singing along out loud. Not in his normal outburst of the song but he actually sang along. This left a smile on Wilbur’s face. 

After the chorus bit, Tommy didn’t know the other lyrics so he just settled for humming the tune of the song.

The blond-haired teenager kept his eyes glued to the screen as the song continued. Listening not much to the lyrics but to the voice singing them.

And soon the song finished up.

_“I want to smell your hair”_

“Wilbur that was sick!” Tommy exclaimed, putting his phone down and turning to Wilbur.

Wilbur smiled at him, “Glad you liked it!”

“Liked it? I loved it!” Tommy said, excitement evident in his voice.

The excitement that Tommy held for the new song made Wilbur’s heart warm and fluttery. He was thrilled that Tommy enjoyed it, he had worked so long on it.

“Thank you, Tommy!” The brunet smiled. But this was wrong. Wilbur’s heart wasn’t allowed to be this happy and warm because of Tommy. Anybody would have been confused as to why he felt like this around the teenager, but not Wil. Wilbur has kept this feeling buried deep inside of him for ages now. He’d never even dare to dig them up. Not now, not ever. 

“Of course, Wil! You’re good at what you do. No doubt about that.” Tommy complimented. 

Before Wilbur had time to even think about what to say next, he felt himself being engulfed in a tight but comfortable hug. Without much thought, he wrapped his arms around Tommy and rested his cheek atop Tommy’s head, smiling softly.

 _“That bloody feeling.”_ Wilbur thought. He would have slapped himself in the face right then and there if he was able to. 

_“Careful, Wilbur,”_ He told himself, _“don’t land yourself in jail.”_ He added. The thought of himself being arrested sent chills throughout his body. How would he explain that to anyone? _His friends. His family. His viewers. God, what would he tell his viewers?_ Everyone who has ever looked up to him would instantly lose every ounce of respect. And Tommy. _Especially_ Tommy. Would the boy blame himself? He shouldn’t. The only person that would be to blame in that scenario is Wilbur himself.

However, those damned thoughts only seemed to get a million times worse when he was brought back to reality, or at least he was pretty sure it was reality, when it almost felt like Tommy was trying to grind up against him. Worse yet, Tommy most definitely was trying to grind against Wilbur.

Wilbur had only realized when he heard soft panting from the younger boy.

“Tommy?” Wilbur asked, “You can’t do this, Tommy.” Wilbur said as steadily as he could while pushing Tommy back away from him.

“But why not?” Tommy asked Wilbur in a whiney voice.

“Because I’m fucking twenty-four and you’re sixteen? Remember that?” Wilbur scolded.

“Wil, no one is here, nobody is going to ever find out,” Tommy started, approaching Wilbur again, “so why does it matter?” He asked, brushing his hand against the tent that had formed in Wilbur’s pants.

 _“Of course it’s easy for him to say, he wouldn’t be the one going to jail.”_ Wilbur thought to himself before pushing Tommy’s hand away from him.

“Tommy this is wrong,” Wilbur said sternly.

Wilbur was growing impatient. He hadn’t exactly trusted what he may do if Tommy doesn’t stop.

That hadn’t stopped Tommy from trying anything more though.

The teenager got closer to Wilbur and put his hand back to where it was before. He started riding against the older again, trying to gather some friction, palming Wilbur as well.

“Tommy, I’d stop now while you still can. You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.” Wilbur said, his last attempt to keep himself from giving up and fucking the boy right then and there.

“Wilbur just fuck me. I see the way you look at me,” Tommy started, making eye contact with the brunet as he started playing with the waistband of Wilbur’s pants.

Eventually, Tommy pushed Wilbur back onto the bed behind them so the older was half sitting, half laying down before Tommy straddled his lap.

The sudden actions from the younger caused Wilbur to gasp lightly. It was frustrating. What frustrated Wilbur more though? The fact that Tommy claims to have known about Wilbur’s horrible thoughts. The way that Tommy-

-had pulled Wilbur from his thoughts and began to kiss him. Tommy had started to kiss him. Worst yet? Wilbur _went_ with it. It was at this moment that Wilbur knew he would soon regret everything.

Wilbur kissed Tommy back, allowing his eyes to flutter shut, letting Tommy’s inexperienced lips do whatever they please to figure out how.

Tommy grinded against Wilbur more, this time directly on Wilbur’s erection. He let small whimpers out through their kiss. Wilbur moved his hands under Tommy’s shirt as he licked Tommy’s lower lip, asking the other boy for entrance. Once entrance was granted, he slipped his tongue in through Tommy’s lips.

Wilbur was slightly glad that Tommy had gotten his braces removed recently. It allowed this to be easier on him, not to say that Wilbur had thought about making out with Tommy while he had braces, but also he 100% did.

Wil explored Tommy’s mouth with his tongue and Tommy let him, it’s all the younger boy has wanted.

Tommy pulled away, slightly panting from being out of breath. Wilbur took this time to flip the two of them over, throwing Tommy onto his back and himself being on top.

Without further hesitation, Wilbur attacked Tommy’s neck, covering it with small kisses, eventually starting to bite down and suck in various spots. When Wilbur found a particular spot it made a loud moan escape from Tommy’s lips. Wilbur then knew he found what he had been looking for. He kept going at that same spot, making Tommy squirm underneath him, letting out lots of noises that Wilbur really enjoyed.

“Wilbur-” Tommy moaned out causing Wilbur to smirk as he pulled off of Tommy’s neck.

Wilbur pulled Tommy’s pants and boxers down in a swift movement, revealing the younger’s fully erect dick.

Red took over Tommy’s face until he suddenly felt Wilbur’s hand wrap around his shaft. The teenager let out a groan at Wilbur’s touch.

Thoughts from earlier echoed in Wil’s mind, _“Don’t land yourself in jail, Wilbur.”_ The horrid reminder frustrated Wilbur and he did his best to ignore them.

Wilbur rubbed Tommy’s erection at a fast pace, precum leaking out over the tip. Noises spilled out of Tommy’s mouth, mixtures of whines, whimpers, and Wilbur’s name. However, he was beginning to get a little too loud so Wil placed his other hand over Tommy’s mouth lightly.

“Your noises are so beautiful, Tommy, but try to keep it down, okay?” Wilbur asked, hushing the other boy.

Tommy started to buck up into Wilbur’s hand, getting even more desperate, “Wil- Wil please, I want you.” Tommy pleaded.

Wilbur wasted no time getting his own pants and boxers off, his own erection freed from the uncomfortableness of his boxers. Tommy whimpered a bit from the loss of touch but he replaced Wilbur’s hand with his own for the time being.

Wil leaned over to grab the bottle of lubricant from his bedside table. He allowed himself a generous amount to then start rubbing up his own shaft a few times.

“Are you sure, Tommy?” Wilbur asked, pushing Tommy’s legs apart to give him room to move.

“Please, I’ve never wanted anything more, Wil- Please!” He begged.

Wilbur had to admit, hearing the younger boy beg for him was extremely attractive. 

Wilbur lined himself up with Tommy’s hole and slowly pushed the tip in. Wilbur allowed a low groan to escape through his lips.

Tommy arched his back as Wilbur pushed in slowly, allowing Tommy to adjust to the size.

“G-Go ahead…” Tommy said, allowing Wilbur to start moving. Wilbur took the okay and started thrusting in and out of Tommy’s hole at a slow pace to start off with.

“Faster, Wilbur- Please!” Tommy whined.

Wilbur completed the request and gradually began to fuck in and out of Tommy’s entrance faster, eventually just absolutely pounding into the boy. Tommy let out a string of loud groans and whimpers. Tears stained the younger’s cheek as Wilbur continued thrusting.

Wilbur knew he had found the boys’ prostate when Tommy started yelling out, “Right there! Wil- Wilbur right there!”

Wilbur repeatedly hit that spot, feeling himself get closer to his climax. Tommy started shouting out that he was close and soon enough Tommy arched his back and let his eyes roll to the back of his head as he came. A string of his cum covered his own t-shirt that had been left on him.

Wilbur continued thrusting into the boy as he felt himself getting closer. He groaned loudly as he came deep inside of the teenager.

Wilbur pulled out, panting heavily, and collapsed beside Tommy. “Fuck…” He breathed out.

“God Wilbur, that was so good…” Tommy said in a weak voice, obviously sounding satisfied.

Wilbur’s previously cleared head had no longer been so clear as thoughts came flooding in.

“You really just fucked a 16-year-old. Fucking pedophile.”

“Tommy deserves better.”

“You’re fucking disgusting.”

“Have fun in jail.”

Wilbur was torn from his thoughts when Tommy spoke up once more, “Wilbur?”

Tommy looked over at the older who had looked totally defeated and lost in thought.

“You alright, Wil?” Tommy asked, sounding deeply concerned.

Wilbur looked like he had seen a ghost. He gave no verbal response, only shaking his head “no” before standing up to redress himself and leave his bedroom. He walked to his bathroom, shut the door, and stood leaning against the counter, looking into his mirror. He couldn’t even look at his own reflection in the eyes. Nothing but pure regret filled his eyes.

Wilbur splashed some water onto his face before looking back up at the mirror. 

“I’m sorry,” Is all he was able to say. Who he was sorry to? Too many people.


End file.
